


meet me in Barcelona

by Laeana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Jealousy, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: A date proposed by Charles ? of course Pierre agrees.And it could have been the perfect evening if Daniel didn't show up at their rendez-vous.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly & Daniil Kvyat, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	meet me in Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romantic_at_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_at_Heart/gifts).
  * A translation of [мeet мe ιn вarcelone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867291) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana). 



> you requested it, I shall accomplish my duty of writer :)

**Barcelona**

One month before the Australian Grand Prix, the drivers were all gathered in Barcelona for the pre-season tests. It was an occasion that Pierre was both impatient and nervous about, a lot could happen. Finding the tracks always gave him an incomparable adrenaline rush.

After changing, he went to the Alpha Tauri garage to hydrate himself when he was interrupted by Charles who was approaching him, a smile on his face.

Charles : Pierre ?

Pierre : Charlie !

He also began to smile, he loved to see his childhood friend. Well, sometimes a little less on the slopes, it was safe but still. They still liked each other quite well.

Even more if affinities. For him at least.

Charles : I wanted to ask you something ?

Pierre : I'm listening to you.

Charles : Would you agree to have dinner with me tonight ?

Pierre began to blush, quite surprised at how direct the Monegasque had been with him. Happy too, in a way.

Pierre : W-Why not.

Charles : Great ! I'll pick you up at 8:00 p.m. See you tonight !

Pierre : See you tonight !

Pierre couldn't stop a smile from creeping onto his lips.

It was sure to be a good evening. And an opportunity to confess his feelings, it was true.

* * *

**The evening**

Charles and Pierre were dining quietly while discussing. As he had suspected, it was truly the perfect evening. Their hands were closely close to each other from the start, it would have taken just a little for them to place one on the other.

He was drinking the words of the one who held his heart and had this funny feeling that maybe now was the right time. Where anything could happen. It was there now.

Everything could have gone well, anything, if Daniel hadn't just arrived and sat down at their table.

Daniel : Well then, you didn’t even invite me ?

* * *

The dinner could have gone on perfectly if the Aussie had not been came in the middle. Damn, if he liked him in general, tonight he hated him with the deepest hatred.

And now Charles was spending his time talking with Daniel, completely forgetting about him, laughing at his jokes like they were the best in the world.

Pierre, annoyed, a little hurt, went to the toilet, unable to bear the sight any longer. In front of the mirror, the Norman got angry.

Pierre : No, but I can't believe it ! Basically, it had to be our moment ! But no, the other had to come and sit with us !

One of the bathroom doors opened to reveal a blond man recognizable as Max Verstappen. Pierre observed him.

Max : Woah ! I don't know who you're after but you seem to hate him.

Pierre: Oh yeah !

The Dutch puts a hand on his shoulder, seeming to urge him to say more. He grimaced.

Pierre : Don't tell me you haven't seen Daniel and Charles both at the table ?

Immediately, the other driver seemed to tense up.

Max : Of course I have ! I can't believe they are this close ! I can't take Charles anymore.

Pierre : And me Daniel.

They sighed in concert. Before launching a knowing wink, understanding that they were in the same situation until then. They would be able to have fun in their turn, if they were not mistaken.

Pierre : You wouldn't want to come and keep me company at my table by any chance ?

Max : What a coincidence, I was going to ask you the same thing.

Max offers him his arm which he clings to and they struck up a conversation as if they had been best friends for a very long time. The return to the table then surprised the other two runners.

Daniel : Max, what are you doing here ?

Charles : It's a hell of a surprise, that's for sure.

Pierre almost laughs at the crestfallen face his childhood friend put on. Take turns, he thought.

Max : Well, I ran into Pierre and I couldn't miss an evening in his pleasant company.

Pierre : You flatter me too much ! But I really appreciate your presence, thank you, Maxy.

It was Daniel's turn to pull a six foot long head, looking very unamused by their tones. Even less when he kisses the RedBull pilot on the cheek as a thank you.

Charles frowns, not liking at all that mark of attention that only he has been entitled to for many years.

Charles : And since when have you been so close ?

Max : Well, when we became teammates, we hit it off a lot. Finding yourself there now only brings the obvious back to sight. I had been looking for dinner with him for a while.

It’s perhaps a bit overplayed, Pierre doesn’t really have the notion. Max seems to handle sarcasm, irony and above all, above all, lies perfectly. As if he had been used to it for a long time.

Max : But I've seen that you and Dan seem to be getting along particularly well lately, haven't you ?

Charles : Um ... surely.

The Monegasque seems so uncomfortable with this question that he almost feels sorry for him. But Max, impassive, unstoppable, almost cruel, has not finished his indictment.

Max : You know, getting on a plane together, going to each other's houses, that sort of thing.

There, Pierre blinks several times, not sure he heard correctly. Go to each other ? What ?

Daniel loses his famous smile, seeming to stiffen suddenly.

And that makes him fear the worst. What exactly had happened between them ? He begins to fear the worst without having a single confirmation. Max, feeling his discomfort, puts a hand on his thigh under the table.

Pierre : Sorry ?

And it takes all of his self-control to stay calm.

Pierre : Why didn't you tell me about it, Charlie ?

Charles : What about you ? You know, we say that here and there. But I've heard a lot about you and Max.

Pierre seems to stiffen. But what is he talking about ? He has nothing to be ashamed of at all, or so he thinks.

Pierre : What are you talking about ?

Charles : Alex saw you together. He saw you kissing.

Pierre no longer understands anything. He has never kissed Max ! He exchanges a bewildered look with the latter who shrugs his shoulders, seeming no more in the know. They are going crazy or what ?

Max : What ? When ?

Charles : At the entrance of the hotel where Red Bull is hosted.

Max frowns. He too. They really don’t know where it comes from. Because, as far as they know, their lips have never met.

Max : It would surprise me because it never happened and …

Daniel : I have proof.

The Aussie picks up his phone left on the table and with a shaking hand unlocks it until he displays a slightly blurry photo. Of them without a doubt. Back. It’s true that you could believe they were kissing from that angle.

Max : It's rubbish ! I'm sure it's not what appears to be ! And then you weren't there anyway.

But the silence falling over them reveals the sad truth. Neither of them believe them. Really ? Fuck. Pierre feels really disappointed. He has always believed he meant more to Charles than that. The Dutchman bits his lip too and, exchanging a look, they both feel disgusted.

Pierre : Max ?

The younger one nods and they get up from the table to leave the room which suddenly seems to close in on him. A fog. He has a heartache. It could have been such a beautiful evening ...

Max : Damn it ! I don't understand, we never kissed ! How can they not believe us ?

Pierre : I don't know ... But now I really want to settle some things with Alex ! After all, he's the problem in the story. He saw something that he misinterpreted.

Max : You're right, but I don't know if he's at the hotel ?

Pierre : If he's not at the hotel, then he's necessarily with George ?

Max : Are we calling him ?

Pierre : Why not.

They end up in Max's room, eyes riveted on the latter's phone, which is ringing quietly, announcing the answer to their questions.

Alex : Yeah ? Max ?

Max : Did you see me kiss Pierre ?

Alex : What ?

George : What did you see him do ?

Pierre : Kiss me. Apparently. And there is even a photo. Can you explain to us ?

Silence falls over them for a few moments. Moments during which the Thai coughs, looking very embarrassed. Very, very embarrassed.

Alex : The photo was not meant to ... uh ... end up in Daniel's hands. Neither this whole story.

George : Oh. Oh. It was for me, right ?

Pierre and Max exchange an annoyed look. They are caught in the crossfire all for a stupid love story that doesn’t concern them ? The Frenchman grunts.

Pierre : Maybe you could explain yourself ?

Alex : Well, uh, George was jealous ... that Max was my teammate. So when I saw you from the back, I took this picture to reassure him by showing him that, no, Max was not interested in me. I don't know how Daniel got it, sorry.

Max : It's weird ... Has anyone used your phone recently ?

Alex : Not to my knowledge. In any case, I lent it to nobody.

Pierre : It's more and more bizarre ...

Pierre bits his lip. They aren’t even able to know who was causing their misfortune. It was scary, a little.

Pierre : Anyway, can you clear up the misunderstanding with Charles and Daniel at least ? I don't think I want to talk to them any more today.

Alex : Yeah, I owe you that, right ?

Pierre : Thanks for telling us all that, Alex. Max and I will conduct our investigation on our own. We wish you a good evening.

Besides, his friend's silence doesn’t really reassure him. He hangs up and glances at his comrade who is staring into space, distracted.

Pierre : Max ? It's okay ?

Max : Yeah, yeah, I ... let's stop it for today. I will go to Daniel tomorrow directly tomorrow, hopefully we'll have our answers. We should rest to be in good shape tomorrow.

There is something the Dutch doesn’t tell him, he is sure. But instantly, he decides to leave him alone with himself, feeling like there is nothing he could do to help him. And he went back to his own room.

* * *

**The next day**

Pierre slept badly. No, that’s an understatement. He slept very, very badly. Dark lines are visible under his eyes and he sighs. Daniil offers him a smile and a cup of coffee when he sees him. He thanks him with a nod.

Daniil : Sleepless night ?

Pierre : In some way ...

The Russian shrugs, then pats his knees in a gesture to invite him to lie on them.

Daniil : Come on, I'll wake you up when we have to go.

Pierre : Are you sure ?

Daniil : Yes, it would bother me if you had an accident during the race.

He grimaces but does as his teammate suggested. He feels his eyelids heavy, barely stretched out. It’s warm. Although Charles isn’t there to support him, he still has a few friends, he tends to forget. Is Max doing better ? Maybe he-

No, Max isn’t doing any better and having a better time.

He imagines his friend very well in the same state as him.

But at the moment, behind the paddock, in the midst of an argument, Max isn’t having a better time. He is trying to channel all his energy, to stay calm. He has come to find answers after all.

Max : You got confirmation that it was Alex who invented this story ! What more do you need ?!

Daniel : Made up this story ? Are you sure ? Until proven otherwise, you are kissing Pierre in this photo.

Max : Of course not ! Why don't you believe me ?!

Daniel runs a hand through his curls, a confrontational look on his face, before unlocking his phone to access a message conversation. An unknown number. Full of blurry shots. Him and Pierre, each time. Each photo clearly implies a relationship.

Him and Pierre hugging, talking very close to each other, the photo taken from the back where they seemed to be kissing ... it was crazy.

Max's gaze stays on the famous unknown number and his face seems to take on a whitish tint.

He knows this number perfectly …

Because he is in doubt, because he still has the hope that he isn’t sick enough to do this, he takes out his own mobile and observes the obvious hitting him full force.

Even Daniel suddenly feels worried seeing him so upset.

Daniel : Are you okay ? Maxy ?

Max : I can't believe he could have done this to me.

Daniel : Do you know this number ?

Max : It's my father, Daniel. My fucking dad.

Daniel is amazed and the last doubts are dissipated from his mind, he prefers to come forward to embrace the youngest who is starting to feel sick. The contact makes him shudder.

Daniel : Good.

Max : Do you suddenly believe me?

Daniel : Maxy, he wants everything except your happiness. It is he who would benefit from the fact that we separate. And he almost succeeded. You forgive me ?

A sigh escapes him. He is so relieved. His only response is to come over and kiss the older one who slides his arms around his waist in a usual gesture. So much wasted time.

Max : I was afraid he would ruin everything. Once again. I love you, Dan. Don't leave me, please.

Daniel : I wouldn't, I'm sorry, I love you too.

He stays in his arms. And closes his eyes gently. Until he remembers something.

Max : I think we still have one thing to do.

* * *

**End of tests**

Pierre slips out of his car. Contrasting results. The extra bit of sleep offered has served him well.

What he expects less is that Charles would be there to wait for him, as soon as he is done changing.

Pierre : Charles ?

Charles : Hi. I came to apologize. Daniel explained everything to me.

They stare at each other for a moment, eye to eye, blue against green, and the entire paddock seems to fade away. The noises become distant, there is nothing more than this precise moment.

Pierre : How is that ?

Charles : Max didn't tell you ?

Pierre : Apparently not.

Charles comes closer and faces Norman. He figured out it wasn't really the Dutchman's fault, he hadn’t really had time to think again since testing began.

Charles : We know who did that. It's surprising, but he's Max's father.

Pierre : His father ? But why ?

Charles : He couldn't stand his son being in a relationship with Daniel.

Pierre : With a man rather, no ? Finally, it surprises me without surprising me.

He winces, remembering several scenes he has witnessed earlier this year. He has never seen Max so terrified.

Charles : And so our evening was ruined last time. But there was something I wanted to tell you.

He blinks several times, not expecting it. He wants to do something, wants it to be the right time.

Pierre : W-What then ?

Charles : It's not easy to say ... so listen to me carefully.

His heart begins to beat rapidly. He isn’t taking too many risks hoping for something ... does he ? Charles himself seems nervous, so nervous, he isn’t used to seeing him like that.

Charles : I love you. For a little too long. I was really jealous to see you with Max and that's when I realized I had feelings for you. I was such a fool ... thought I didn't stand a chance.

Pierre : I still haven't given you my answer.

Charles : I'm pretty confident about my chances.

Although he feels a little offended about it, a smile spreads across his lips. He doesn’t have much to say, other than maybe the response to that statement.

Pierre : I love you too Charles. And it has been for a long time.

He takes his face in his hands and kisses him. Charles puts his hands on Pierre's hips and pulls him closer to him. They stay a few moments, entwined against each other, not caring about the time that passes.

Then, the Monegasque steps back, before grabbing his hand and kissing his joints tenderly.

Charles : Will you go back to Monaco with me, my love ? Please ?

Pierre : It would be a great pleasure, sweetheart.

They remain in this position for a few more moments until footsteps approach them and a voice is heard. Daniil's.

Daniil : And I give the Nobel Prize for stupidity to Pierre Gasly and Charles Leclerc !

Pierre : What- Dany ?! what are you doing here ?

Charles : Yeah. Go back to Valtteri's to see if we're there.

The Russian laughs lightly, not at all distraught by the spike that the younger one has just launched, before resuming a more serious air.

Daniil : No, I didn't want to interrupt you but we are called by our team Pierre.

Pierre : Ah that's true. Right.

He turns towards his now ... boyfriend ? Ooh, he gets hot when he thinks about it and bits his lip.

Daniil : Should I wait for you outside ?

No sooner said than done. His teammate lets them have a moment of privacy and he is grateful to him for that.

Pierre : I'll have to go ... I love you Charles.

Charles : Me too, I love you Pierre. Should we meet in my hotel ?

Pierre : With joy.

He puts his arms around her neck and kisses him one last time before leaving. Charles gives him a rather suggestive wink ; he has to shake his head to stop these ... let's say, inappropriate thoughts from reaching his mind.

Daniil : So it didn't take that long ? I hope I didn't prevent you from concluding anyway.

Pierre : Dany ... You're despairing.

The Russian laughs, seeming to take that for a positive answer, and pats him on the back gently.

Daniil : Come on, to make amends, I'll buy you a drink tonight.

Pierre : I can't, sorry.

Daniil : Ah ? Oh ! ...Oh. You will become a man tonight ! Do you have condoms on you at least ?

Pierre : Daniil !

Daniil : I’m asking, just in case.

Pierre : My god ! I wonder how Valtteri does to support you ...

They smile at each other and Daniil keeps his arm around his shoulder as they walk into their team room.

He’s always happy to have him as a friend, as a teammate, because they get along well and are there for each other.

He’s looking forward to returning to his beloved ... this season is promising.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a work that i didn't do alone. A bit of a coop on ships we both liked, we hoped you enjoy this work!
> 
> as for me, i'm just following the natural flow of translation ...  
> if you desire a translation of one of my stories in particular, you can still ask ^^
> 
> tumblr : laeana


End file.
